Key fobs include user activatable buttons which operate various features of a vehicle remote keyless entry system. The key fobs are usually designed to include a key ring extending from the key fob housing. The key ring can be secured to a larger key ring and/or to keys, such as the key for the vehicle. In a key head fob design, a key shank is mounted directly to the key fob, such that the key fob and key shank are a single piece.
Some people prefer the key ring fob, so that other keys, trinkets and accessories can be attached. Other people prefer the key head fob, so that the key shank and fob are as compact as possible.